


Magnetic Attraction

by Alexthewack



Category: Star Wars
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Dark Rey, F/M, It’s a slowww burn, Kinda, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Master/Apprentice, Rey (Star Wars) is a Mess, Slow Burn, Smut, accidental force bond, au same setting, but there’s a lot of fluff, chapter 5 is where it all begins baby, eventually smut, kylo tries to get into Rey’s head a lot, light kylo, not sure if anyone will read this fic, trust me - Freeform, well they actually meet in the middle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexthewack/pseuds/Alexthewack
Summary: When Rey is drawn to a dark and unknown part of the Star Destroyer she usually scavenges from, her life is overthrown with nightmares, visions, and memories from someone else’s life; Anakin Skywalker. Kylo Ren finds her shortly after her first incident and is immediately drawn to her, like magnetic attraction.DISCONTINUED
Relationships: Ben Solo/Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	1. The Origins of Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if anyone will read this, but if you are, hey how’s it going. I have about 10 chapters mapped out, 3 of which I have already written. We will see how many this ends up to be :)

2,338 words

.  
.  
.

Small tingling sensations spiraled down the girls body as water dripped upon her forehead. It was around dawn, the side of the planet savoring the last moments of the cool night atmosphere and Reys weekly water supply was being wasted due to one small shift of her body during her slumber. Now its contents absorbed by the girls clothes and hair. She shifted, feeling almost too comfortable with the dampness of her body. It is rare that her body is drenched with clean water- and cold water at that.

A soft murmur of comfortableness escaped her mouth as she moved into another position to avoid the gleaming sun peeking through the horizon. But the feeling did not last. Her awakening conscious soon came to the realization that she was wet.

Her body through herself forward in adrenaline. She was now wide awake, eyes adjusting to the brightness of the sun, in which her hand flew up to block it. She looked upwards, eyes landing on the shelf beside her. It was the only shelf she had in her small hut. She lingered on the place of her water supply and her eyes widened.

“Oh no,” she said, laughing to help relive her building stress and anger. 

“Wha- I don’t understand- how” her frustration builds.

Rey lifts her self from her drenched spot of slumber murmuring insults to the Inanimate object. She impatiently grabbed a set of beige clothes and peeled her current set off to replace them.

She felt her emotions change from frustration to hopelessness as she figured she would have to work many extra hours today to get enough water for tomorrow. Rey dried her hair with a part of her clothing but did not bother to put it up, as the coldness of it felt pleasing upon her neck. 

The sun was fully risin now, the temperature increasing dramatically with each minute. Rey was already on her way out of her hut, heading towards the deteriorating star destroyer she scavenges parts from. This has been her job for as long as she could remember, being one of the best scavengers on the almost deserted and unknown plant of Jakku. A almost saddening thought, but it does not effect the already sad. Rey would not admit her weakness, but in truth, she is aware of the depressing life she leads, a life full of hunger, pain, and the longing of other humans to love her- more importantly, her parents. But thins did not strike her composure any longer, she had one thing to wake up to in the mornings, and go to sleep to and dream about during the night; hope. Hope that wishes for her parents to return one day, that they did not abandon her- that they left her here for protection. She lives for the day they return to her, explaining the danger of the situation they were in. Oh how she would imagine it to be, the fantasies of a loving family engraved in her veins, coursing through her- keeping her alive. 

Her mind clustered with such thoughts almost tricked her to walk past the ship. 

“Oh, I’m here already...” she exclaimed to herself, surprised her sight could miss such a massive thing.

She was corrupt. Damaged in such a way that no one could save her from her terrors and truth. Unless someone as damaged as her was willing to share her pain, but her future remains here, on the sad and lonely planet of Jakku. She did not wish to think of her future here, but if her parents did not return, she would die as a scavenger. Probably in her 30s, due to lack of medical access. Diseases that could be cured in a day on other planets would kill her in a day here. Rey suppresses this future, even though, shoved in a dark corner of her mind, she knew it was the only one laid out for her self. 

Rey climbed the walls of the destroyer, looking for anything valuable, however, in 14 years of doing her job, each day becomes harder and more difficult to find parts. 

Today, she decided to go a different route then usual, one that she had not been on in many years. It was a dark set of hall ways, all leading to the main bridge of the ship. She did not favor going to this sector of the ship, because of the amount of life that once flourished there- all of them perished after the fall of the ship. 

Rey knew there was valuable technology in the bridge and main rooms of the ship. She would have to ignore her fear of the bones scattered upon the floors of the hallway. 

.  
.  
.

The frightening masked figure stomped down the hallway of the shuttle he was traveling in. Eyes locked on to the man in the mask but did not stay, in fear that he would notice and strike them down for their disrespect. 

As he entered the uncomfortably small bridge of the shuttle, an annoying and irritating pair of eyes piled into his mask that belonged to none other then General Hux. Someone who of which Kylo Ren, the mysterious masked figure, was not at all fond of. But his master forbid his death. 

“Set coordinates to Jakku” the General ordered. 

“Yes sir” replied a small voice, following his lead.

“Tell me general, why was the order to leave only conducted... now?” Kylo groaned with a low and threatening voice. 

“We were waiting for, em, you” he sneered. 

Kylo ignored his tone of voice and stood to monitor the take off of the shuttle from the Star Destroyer. He had reason to believe the key to the missing part of the map to find Luke Skywalker lies on Jakku. He barely convinced Snoke, his master, to let him venture. 

A broken ship crashed there many years ago, young Luke Skywalker once upon it. He tensed at the fact. That was the ship in which his grandfather was slaughtered on. 

“How much time to landing” He asked, impatient. 

“Approximately 15 minutes sir” 

He could feel his blood boil within him. He is so close to getting closer to his main purpose; killing Skywalker. And that brings life-emotion-anger!- to him. A feeling that acts as a medicine, almost a drug for his instability. The anger is what drives his power, his connection to the force. 

A smile creeped upon his crazed face, one that he can savor for him self-behind the mask. Any normal creature that would look upon his real face would be crushed at the insanity of it. He is amused by this thought. 

A low laugh irrupted from his body. The general had apparently heard him and gave him a disgusted look. 

The stars flying by came to a slower pace as they approached the desert planet. Kylo could feel himself excite with each passing second. He wasn’t happy, no this was not happiness. This was greed, revenge, and accomplishment that he felt. His duties and lifestyle provided no room for the Lea sure of happiness, something he did not even wish to let in if he had the chance. Happiness was the greater sadness. One that disguised itself as pleasure and relaxation, only to reveal itself as an endless void of longing for more and forever being lonely. 

Something he had learned from being happy. 

“2 minutes and 37 seconds until landing.” 

Yes, yes! He was so close! 

The shuttle raddled as it landed and Kylo could already feel the heat filling the shuttle. Maybe wearing black layers was not the best choice of clothing for this trip, but he felt it was necessary to his intimidating look. 

A crowd of rather slightly annoying storm troopers ran in an orderly passion out of the shuttle. An out breaks of screams filled Kylo’s ears and caused him to feel pleased at the mass hysteria he created. 

Now to just find the ship.

.  
.  
.

Rey was already regretting her decision as she she walked through the Erie halls of the star destroyer. She felt the fear of the darkness creeping up her spine as the metal floor boards creek beneath her. 

On the bright side, her bag was almost full of values that would surly get her enough water for the week. She just needed one more part to secure it, to ensure that Putt would not swindle her of her goods. 

However, that was not the only force drawing her deeper in the ship. Something attracted her, like a magnet. She did not know what it was, but she felt it beneath her skin and all around her, screaming to go in a certain direction. 

The hallway leads to a room. A dead end, she believes. But, as her eyes magnify closer, Rey senses that this is where the force drawing her is the strongest. 

“This is the strongest gut feeling I’ve ever had... there must be something really ahead of its time in there” she said, curiosity taking over her logic. 

Her hands pried at the door as she grew eager to see what technology laid out for her. 

But the doors fell. 

And she felt something stronger than any emotion could ever amount to. 

She has been here. Or at least feels some connection to it.

Her fingers gently traced against the walls inside trying to absorb the nostalgia she felt towards this place. Maybe this was not nostalgia she was feeling but the immense power of what used to lie with in these walls. Her fingers brushed against the white fiber glass walls, as she allowed her mind to explore the room with out her eyes.

She stopped, opened her eyes, and felt pulled towards something laying on a white fiberglass table. If she wasn’t so trapped in her mind, she would have sworn someone had been dragging her towards it, yet no one was present with her. Her eyes scanned the object. It was paper, many pieces of paper. They were scribbled upon, notes scattered everywhere. She couldn’t read the handwriting, but it looked like directions. She spotted a few words here and there as she squatted down and took a paper in her grasp. The name “Luke” being a reoccurring word in the mess. 

What was this? 

And then a vision hit her like a train. 

A single tear rolled down her red hot face as she took in the memories that were not hers.

.  
.  
.

A loud bang irrupted and echoed through the empty ship as Kylo set his boot down on the final floor he had climbed to. This was where his grandfathers quarters lay. Kylo felt a sense of boastfulness, as he felt more obligated then the others to be on this floor. 

“Search the ship for any stray life forms” he said. He did not wish to have anyone disturb him while he basks in his grandfather’s chambers. 

He walked down the hallway he felt most drawn to. He felt a natural connection with the ship already.

Kylo greatfully let the darkness of hallway surround him as he mad his way closer to the end of the hall. All he could feel was,

no, there was not “all he could feel”. There was something else. Another powerful being drawing him towards the room. 

He slowed his pace down, wondering why he felt such a force. 

He felt the darkness, the remains of his grandfather, of course. But then he felt just the force in its purest form. Raw, untrained, and unconverted to either side of the force; dark or light. He suddenly thirsted to seek this raw power, and have it with in his grasp. He started forward again, gaining momentum with each clunk of his boot. 

His eyes beneath his helmet lit up as he saw the end of the hallway, but suddenly enraged with fury as he took in the sight of broken doors. Someone had been in there. Someone had disturbed his grandfathers quarters. 

He angrily stomped inside, igniting his saber, ready to strike down any living creature who dare to disrespect his legacy. 

But froze at the sight of a puny girl, a scavenger, crying. Tears fell from her eyes as she stared into a void of nothingness. He felt her pain as the salty drops splashed on the floor. But this was not her pain she was feeling, she was experiencing someone else’s pain, empathizing with what appeared to be no one. Unless, she was seeing it through her own eyes, a vision possibly. He searched for a source while she was still in her mind. 

The girl intrigued him more and more. Why was she here of all places, and what has she seen; something that he would need to look further into. His eyes stopped on the paper clutched in her hand, the paper she was holding on so desperately too, afraid to let go as if it were a person. 

He circled the scavenger, examining her position, her body frozen unable to move. He had assumed she was in some sort of trance, trapped seeing fantasies in her mind. It could be a mental illness, that would explain what she was seeing, but that did not explain why she decided to travel down this hallway specifically out of the thousands of others, into this very room. Could be chance, but he refused to except such a coincidence. She must be tied with the force, that was the only and best reason why she was in here. She felt drawed here, she felt his grandfathers presence. 

It finally occurred to him that that was the source of her sadness. She was seeing something that was related to his grandfather, which was related to him. He did not understand the emotion he was feeling towards the girl, it may have been jealousy but he did not comprehend.

He just stared. 

And in an instant, she fell to the ground. Whispering one last word.

“Anakin”


	2. The interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is brought back to Kylos ship for interrogation. Kylo ends up coming off as a big arrogant idiot and Rey wants to go home. Also what’s the “force”? Rey has no clue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for the nice comments on my last post:))))) they were much appreciated. You guys can expect an update tomorrow, already have a few chapters prewritten.

2,132 words 

.  
.  
.

Kylo watched her intensely as she shifted uncomfortably in her slumber. “Slumber” however, would not be such an appropriate term, as Rey had a displeased look upon her face and the occasional murmurs of cries for help escaped her soft lips. It could have been the cold hard surface she was scrunched up upon and the fact that she was strapped in, unable to move to any position drastically, but this was not it. At least not entirely. 

Rey was having a nightmare. A trait that would be a reoccurring inconvenience for her for the next few months. But this was how it started. The very first nightmare, the very first experience of living someone else’s horrid life. For her, it was Anakin Skywalker. She had already caught a glimpse of his previous life in her vision, and already felt she knew more about him than anyone, and that scared her. 

Kylo Ren circled her, waiting- wanting her to awake. He was eager to know this human, to understand this human. He had explained to Snoke his interest in the matter, and why it was valuable to strip her of her mind. Her mind has seen things that could lead to the success of the first order. Her mind had seen his grandfather’s way and just how powerful he was. He knows that he would have succeeded if he was not destroyed by his uncle. He cringed at the words in his mind. 

“... no... stay a...way” she murmured under her breath. Kylo had heard it, and was now fully impatient with her time being used to sleep and nap. 

He stopped pacing and focused his mind on hers. He felt his mind pushing along the boundaries of her consciousness, trying to intrude her head. This girls mind was getting difficult to corrupt. He pushed with difficulty, hoping it would be enough to notice. 

Rey finally felt the struggle of someone else inside her, trying to pry her open and expose all of her thoughts. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, her head turning away from the light beaming into them. 

Clearly confused, Rey forced her eyes open to see her surroundings. Even with no hope, no will, or no knowledge, she still had emotions. And that was enough to force her to be curious, to form relationships, to try. 

She immediately recoiled from her comfortable position when she saw Kylo, taken aback by the helmet she was wearing. Her nightmare must have been real, this was the same man in her dreams. Rey’s heart quickened and her breath shortened, almost as if feeling the sensation of a jump scare, but for longer than a split second- she did not like it. But as she looked closer, she realized the helmets were not the same. This helmet was more precise and modern looking, but it was clearly made to resemble... his. Rey had calmed her self down, knowing her nightmare reminded within her mind, but still shivered at the fear of this new entity. 

Who was he? 

The same exact question filled Kylos head. 

Who is she? 

The force flowing around them was abnormally strong, they could both feel it equally, feel the draw that pulled them closer together. The only difference between them is that Kylo resisted the attraction and Rey did not know what it even was. 

They were so alike, the two, both minds corrupted with two different yet completely the same problems. Both corrupt with loneliness and abandonment. One turned helpless, deranged, going in circles with the one and only hope of her parents returning to her. The other turning cruel, insane, and fearful of any sort of happiness anyone offers him, the only thing keeping him going is the hatred that has built within him- something Rey chose to suppress. Anger was not the answer for her and hope was not the answer for him. They fit perfectly. 

Two magnets they were, one with a south force and one with a north force- opposites, that attract. 

“Where-where am I?” She asked, slightly fearful. 

Kylo took her fear as an advantage. 

“I have reason to believe you have something of mine. A piece of information, you have it” 

“I have nothing” she responded, gaining her confidence as she heard his “assertion” of dominance in the situation. 

“That is true, you a scavenger, have nothing. You live off of scraps, most likely earned from stripping parts from that specific star destroyer.” He replied, taking note of her resistance against intimidation. 

“But this time was different.” He continued. “You wandered down a different path today, one you chose to ignore. Why did you dislike that part of the ship?” 

His human-mechanical voice sent shivers down her spine. She did not like his face in hiding.

“I don’t take questions from a creature that hides in a mask” she made sure to add a sneer to her voice. 

He was annoyed yet intrigued by her level of courage. He decided to do something that he would not do for many people; comply. 

He reached his gloved hands to his head and tugged on his helmet, pulling in off his head. His black hair escaped from the tight fit it was once in and cold air collided with his face. Kylos face was best described as... unique. It was not a bad unique in her eyes nor a good. It was a different kind of appeal to the eye. One could not rate such a face just by looking at it. 

She swallowed hard, suddenly feeling more intimidated from before, but at least she was relieved of the eye sore the mask was giving her. She decided to answer his question, seeing it was only fair. 

“I-I just, I didn’t like the feeling it gave off. I knew a lot of people used to live in that area of the ship, and knowing that they all died at the same time brings a feeling of... sadness to me.” She made sure to keep her face determined of perseverance, but Kylo already saw the flash of sadness in her eyes.

Only a glimpse was enough to see just how much empathy she felt for so many. It interested him, why someone would care so deeply about the lives of people that she did not know and died many years before her time. 

“Why” he accidentally said. 

“Because... because it’s death! Mass death...” she looked away from his gaze. “I may not have known them, but just the thought of knowing so many people with feelings and family died all at once for the cause of war, makes me, I don’t know... shiver.” She did not know why she was telling a stranger her feelings towards death.

Something that would seem very personal, forced out of her just like that. 

Kylo, on the other hand, was still confused with why she valued the lives of people she was not even aquatinted with. But he did not wish to test her beliefs, that would be for another time. 

“Tell me about what you saw, in his room.” 

She recoiled at the thought of the vision she had. She had seen the boy, Anakin, fall in love, experience friendship, and then see him destroy it all, at the hands of the sith. It was a terrible experience, feeling the regret that he did, the remorse for letting the dark manipulate him. 

“...no” 

She refused to relive it. 

“No?” He raised an eyebrow. 

“I can’t, I won’t relive it” 

He was tempted to raise a hand, to force it out of her, but patience was something that he had today.

He stepped closer, pressing against her preferred boundaries. 

“You know I can take what ever I want” 

His low voice echoed through her mind, tempting her to comply with the power of it bouncing through her head, causing her anxiousness to arise. 

“I- I will not tell you.” She said, voice wavering at first, but finishing stern and strong, telling him that she was not afraid of him or his threats. 

His eyes traced her face up and down, studying her struggles. He stepped back and decided patience was not the best approach. He was left with no choice but to force it from her mind.

“What are you doing” she said smally. 

He stepped in front of her and raised his hand. 

“What have you seen” 

Her mind was suddenly greeted with an enormous pain, one that threatens to tear, crush, and erode her conscious if she did not comply. She tried to resist it, but the pain only worsened as her head lifted off the cold metal surface. 

She was now excessively sweating, hands shaking vigorously with resistance to him. 

It threatened him. How she dared to go against his orders. How naive.

He grew angrier, twisting his hand in struggle to breach her mind.

She did not say anything. She refused on her life, but she could not stand the pain. She finally let her barriers fall, and felt him enter. She tensed with the feeling of two consciouses in her mind. It was as if she was two different people, but she was not in control. This was an invasion. 

“I see what’s in your head, I see the ocean... I see the peace” his face changed from satisfaction to distraught. 

“You’ve seen things that are not yours” he said, closing his eyes, focusing.

That was it, she did not allow anymore intrusion than this. She felt her self stiffen, adrenaline being pumped through her veins. With difficulty she was peeling him from her mind, scratching and dragging him out. She felt him stiffen at her clawing. It was affecting him, even if a little. This gave her enough confidence to proceed. She balanced her breathing out with her thoughts and focused solely on the task at hand. She was pushing him out. Her head heating with pressure of the the struggle did not bother her. 

“You efforts are futile!” He sneered, frustrated that a scavenger had power over him.

He was out of her head now, but she was not content. She forced her way into his mind, breaking his boundaries easily with the force she’d built up from focusing. 

“You... your afraid” she says. 

Her hazel brown eyes pierced through his black ones, sending such a shiver of power down his spine, he felt scared of her- but for just a second. This power, he did not fear. He did not understand it, but he wanted it. He drawed back his hold and looked down upon her as she was doing to him a moment ago. 

This was a larger problem than he had imagined. But maybe he should not look at her as a problem, but more of an opportunity. If she was properly trained, they would be unstoppable together, something Snoke would be proud to have at his touch. An apprenticeship... it sounded like a fine idea to him, training her would be difficult, but seeing her raw power, it was worth it. 

“You will remain here for the time being. You need to be trained in the ways of the force.” 

“The what?” 

He almost laughed at her lack of knowledge but then again, she was from Jakku, and then again he never laughed.

“You will learn in time.” 

He started out of the room but was stopped by the feeling of her glare upon his back. 

“Do you need anything?” He asked with an almost sarcastic tone. Treating her as if she were a slave. 

“Other than some knowledge on where I am, why you want me, and who you are... I think I’m good.” She forced a smile. “Oh, and,” she faked an ounce of laughter, “maybe get me out of this strapped chair?” 

He felt something stir inside him, looking at her being sarcastic of her impossible situation.  
“I will prepare a room for you. That is all you need to know.” He looked at her helpless body in the light, up and down, and turned away in shame for her. How could a human look so weak.

“Oh yeah and don’t forget a few plants here and there too!” She called out, continuing her unfunny sarcasm. 

He texted the room where he interrogated her and walked towards his masters layer. He had to notify Snoke of her considerable value and how it could be a major asset to the first order. 

He felt a sense of accomplishment. He may not have found anything directly leading to Luke other then a few scribbled apologies from his grandfather but he may not need to destroy Luke to run the galaxy. Maybe all he needed was already within his grasp. 

He smirked beneath his mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! If your reading this you have reached the end, congratulations, you are now not only more educated in the English arts but you have expanded your vocabulary as well. Well, goodbye, see you guys tomorrow 🥰


	3. Not my Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo yell at eachother for 30 minutes and then Rey faints, not suprising🤪. She sees love for the first time and accidentally projects it on to Kylo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OoO thanks for 150 views😗 maybe I’ll get even more this time. 
> 
> ** uploading tomorrow 🥰

2,365 words

.  
.  
.

Rey was in an impossible situation. She had no clue where she was or who held her captive. She would have been panicking by now, spiraling out of control because she wasn’t on Jakku. Rey assumed she was in space by the low whine of the massive engines. She was on a huge ship, that was for certain. 

Rey’s anger only built with each passing second, who was the strange man who interrogated her? She was already building a profile of him with the little information he had given. He was obviously in his late 20s maybe early 30s. He was around 6’2 or 3 but the mans height may have been effected by his enormous boots. She did not like him at all, but for someone she felt drawed to him. She wonder if he could feel it too, the-the-the whatever it was that was pulling the two together. 

Rey, still tied down, closed eyes. The first step to getting out of this place was to remember how she got here. Rey remembered waking up, feeling the water splash across her face. She remembered venturing out to the old Star Destroyer to get parts like any other day. But no, she took a different route. Rey already new where this was heading. But how did she end up here? And how did she loose conscience?

“Ughhh I should have just taken the normal route! Now I’ve got some galactic space moron holding me captive for no reason!” She scolded herself. 

Rey tried not to pay attention to it, but her anxiety was already driving upwards the longer the time she spent form Jakku. Rey tried to focus on the positive, which was hardly anything right now, but she at least had her life, and it wasn’t scorching. 

Awaiting for Kylo’s return, she let her self rest a bit, in hopes to relieve some of the stress from being strapped in a chair. 

She was beginning to feel claustrophobic.

.  
.  
.

“Master, the girl is stronger than I had imagined. She has seen things... related to my grandfather. She has a strong connection to the force, untrained and raw. She has no bias to either side of the force. I will train the girl to be one of us, with her as a valuable asset, there is nothing that can stop us.” Kylo said sternly, hoping his master would approve of his request. 

“The girl is powerful, yes, but I am wondering if you are in the right position to train her, you are already occupied with Skywalker,” his pause to think quickened Kylo’s heart. “I will train her, you will focus on finding Skywalker.”

Kylo thought of this. He remembered his own pain while training under Snoke. He could handle it, only because he was already enraged with anger and fear. She was not, her soul was pure, and he saw that the pressure would surely kill her. He did not want her to go through the same pain as he did, her mind could not take it.

“Master, I assure you I am fit to train her as my apprentice. She can be apart of my efforts to find Skywalker, her extensive and growing knowledge of my grandfather can help me.”

Snoke took a moment to consider this. Unknowing of his motive to prevent the immense pain of training under him, he complied, deciding his apprentice was ready to become a master. 

“Train the girl accordingly, and try to convert her. Once she is ready, bring her to me and I will test her myself to see if she is...” a smile crept upon his inconveniently ugly face, “...ready.”

Kylo excepted this with no further suggestions. He would have to make her as strong as he was if she wants to survive, in which Kylo did want her to survive. He did not want to admit it, but having a comrade equal in power to him would be pleasing, but he was blinded by his will to find Skywalker and rule the galaxy. He was so blinded by it, he had no visions for the future he would create, and what disasters would become of those around him and himself. 

He made his way back to the interrogation room, eager to tell her she would be studying the dark ways of the force under him. She was his apprentice. 

On the way back, he told one of the lower ranking managers to provide a room for a young women that liked plants. Kylo asked specifically that her quarters be located next to his. He didn’t pick up on her sarcasm when she said she liked plants. 

.  
.  
.

Rey felt a pair of cold eyed staring at her face as she drifted back to reality. 

“W-what do you want” she said, startled from his mask glaring in her face.

“And take of that stupid mask!” She added, trying to sound unfearful.

Trying to win her over, he complied, only because he was satisfied with the response Snoke had given him regarding her training. 

“You will be my apprentice and learn the ways of the force.” Was all he said, unstrapping her. 

The brushing of leather gloves against her skin made her shiver, as if she wasn’t already cold form the abnormal ship temperatures.

“Who are you...?” 

Looking back at her hazel eyes, his face tensed from her glare. His whole body tensed from her glare. It wasn’t the force though, that he was feeling, it was something else. Fear? He supresssd the thought, quickly forgetting it. 

“You will address me as Master Ren” he said resuming the unstrapping. He liked the sound of that name. 

“I- no. You expect me to address you by “Master”? E-even a stupid scavenger from Jakku knows what that implies...” she said, heated face turning away from his state. 

He became confused. What did she mean by “implies”? What was it implying? 

“I do not understand what ever childish assumption you have made, you are my apprentice and I am your master. I train you, you are trained. That simple” he said, yanking her from the metal surface. 

Her body immediately thanked him for being freed of the tight position. She scolded her self for thinking such erotic terms. 

“Of course he meant professional... not sexual” she said under her breath as he dragged her down the halls of the ship. 

“What did you say?” He said glancing back at her, frustrated with his confusion.

“Nothing!” She said immediately embarrassed. 

She would have to watch her words and her thoughts. This man heard everything. 

.  
.  
.

Reys eyes almost fell out of her sockets when she saw the room he had provided. There were plants flourishing from every corner and it smelled fresh, unlike the oily smell of the ship. Her bed was not too impressive, it was a single bunk, cornered in the back of the room, but she would take anything over rags in desert sand. 

“T-thankyou” she muttered, slowly stepping inside. 

But soon lost her composure as she realized this was just a prison. She refused to be help captive for no reason. 

“Why do you want me? What is special about me?” She said, turning back around. 

Kylo lifted his helmet to bask in her gaze. What was so... luring about her? What kind of power is this? 

He traced his eyes down her face, examining her sharp features. She was strong, athletic, and it showed in her features. Her defined face could pierce anyone with a stare, with those high cheekbones and slim nose, eyebrows arched and lips curved in such away to give off an independent look. Something that would be valuable to him. Someone that did not depend on the love of others to function. 

“What is your name, apprentice?”

“Rey” 

“You... are strong and independent. Something that must have been overlooked by the people of Jakku, judging as your role as a scavenger. You can be so much more than what you are now, and I saw your potential once I stumbled upon you in my grandfathers quarters” he couldn’t believe he complimented her as a way of answering a question. A weakness he will overcome next time.

“Your... Anakin was your grandfather?” She said stepping backwards, realizing why she felt such a way around him. 

“Do not!-“ he lowered his tone, trying to calm himself of her disrespectful tone. “Do not... call him by that weak name. His name is Darth Vader, you will learn to respect that.” 

“That name is a weak name.” She replied strongly, not afraid. “Darth Vader was a name he chose for him self because he became a coward!” She inclined her volume.

Striking a cord in Kylo, he stepped back, disgusted of her words. She did not know anything- a puny scavenger from Jakku! 

“You don’t know anything! You don’t know him like I do, I don’t know how he felt and the power he held when he chose his true name!” 

“No! I’ve seen it with my own eyes! You are the one who is ignorant!” She yelled with rage. 

She felt powerful, feeling Anakins pain with in her, almost as if he was talking through her. Rey soon felt unaware of her thoughts, and if she really knew them. They suddenly just came to her, memories flowing in, one by one, as she searched for arguements. But she felt uneasy, this wasn't her, she was arguing someone else’s fight. 

“You think I don’t know my family? You think I don’t know my ancestors?!” He raged, unaware of her fluctuations in consciousness. 

She stopped arguing, her angered state fading away, but the memories kept flooding in her mind. She felt like she did back on the star destroyer when she was having the vision. But this was more hardcore- feeling as if she was almost there at the time of Darth Vader. Her knees fell from under her as she was sprawled across the cold floor, only seeing inside her head.

The days were warm, the suns shined and a relaxing vibe filled the air around her. She had never seen such a beautiful setting before. She almost cried at the sight of all the life that flourished. But that was not all the power she was feeling... she felt,

loved? 

Her head turned to great a beautiful woman. Almost instantly knowing her name even without ever seeing her before. Her name was Padme. She was truly an amazing sight to see, something so light and pure, it was a beauty she could never reach. She could feel Anakins love for her, and she could see how he looked at her. Rey could feel all the thoughts that entered his head, how he would give up the world for her, how he would do anything for her. It was such a powerful force, the force of love flowing within him. Something that she had never felt before. She loved the feeling of nervousness in her stomach and her eyes unable to pry them selves away from his Padme. Something even more beautiful than the woman her self. 

This was hardly a nightmare she had experienced, she didn’t want to leave her mind, but she could feel the draw of something pulling her out of her warm vision. She felt saddened, to the point of depression, seeing just how much she was missing. 

Tears flowed from her eyes as she awoke, seeing Kylo beside her. She did not wish to argue any further. 

Kylo did not either. He was already down kneading beside her feeling a sense of worry the moment she fell. He did not even realize he was feeling worried for Rey until he had brought his hand up to her shoulder to comfort her awakening. She has shown many weaknesses within him today. 

“Rey, what did you see” he asked, lacking the sincere tone in his voice, not used to being gentle. 

Rey wiped a tear from underneath her chin as she brought her eyes to his. She felt more vulnerable and empathic than ever. She felt the same longing in herself in him, and how he lacked the attention and love that no one had given him in his life. 

Reys hand lifted to cup his face. Gently and slowly her fingers brushed against his cheek. His skin felt warm and soothing to her, she felt easy to communicate with him this way. But she could not speak, she felt to tired, Rey hoped that the touch would be enough to convey the pain she felt. Why did she even want to convey and share it with this stranger? She felt her mind drift, unable to answer her own question. 

Her hand slipping away, he grabbed it, shielding it from the fall to the metal floor. 

His heart ached, he felt love. What ever she had seen, she felt so attached yet detached from it to carry it with her. That was not her feelings, he knew this, she was never loved in her life. She was nothing. She came from nothing. 

But not to- 

He stopped his thoughts. He was letting her weaken and manipulate him again. Kylo brushes off the temporary feelings from Rey and lifted her to her bed. He noticed her tangled hair and messy clothes, and was displeased at the sight. No one deserved to live like she did on Jakku. He may not like her unnecessary feelings and emotions, but he did not wish pain such as hers on anyone, as it reminded him of himself. This only furthered his need to rule the galaxy. He wanted all children to grow up with parents that loved them and never abandoned them, everyone equal. Rey was living proof of his beliefs, which made her even more untouchable to the regular person. She will become his comrade, his ally, his family. He wanted her to devote everything to him, and Kylo would make sure that will happen. He will treat her with delicate care, only breaking her when she ventured to the dark herself. He would convince her to be his, 

...his partner.


	4. Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey takes a shower for the first time and Kylo brings her clothes. Interesting, I know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m debating on just restarting this, it’s starting to not make sense. The whole anakin thing seems kind of a reach, should I restart?

2,295 words

.  
.  
.

Rey stared at her ceiling. She couldn’t really see it, the room was dark, but she knew the only thing above her was a ceiling. Rey felt comfortable, she loved the feeling of the bed even if she did not want to admit it, but she still couldn’t sleep. She was worried about returning to Jakku. What if her parents came back? Rey couldn’t stop asking herself this question even though she began to doubt it. She wanted to believe it true, but there was this part of her- she didn’t see before she started having the visions- that knew there was no hope for their return. But she kept on believing, it kept her from going insane. It kept her from becoming what master Ren was. 

She scrunched up her face in cringe as she repeated the name in her mind. 

“Master Ren huh.” She said mimicking his monotone voice. 

She rolled over in embarrassment. Her unlikely parents return wasn't the only thing that kept her awake, but the stupid actions she took when she couldn’t handle the emotions from her vision and took it out upon him. Why did she touch his face like that? She had convinced herself it was her mind being stuck in a haze but she still felt remorse for her actions. She hates him, she hates his voice, his face, and his stupid helmet. 

Well, in truth, she was slightly lying on the first two, but did not bring herself to compliment any aspect of him. 

Rey remembered the screams she heard coming from the marketplace on Jakku while he carried her to his shuttle. She heard the cries of pain and mourning as his troopers slaughtered the creatures that flourished there. They may not have been the kindest to her, but they didn’t deserve to die. Her heart ached with empathy for the loss of lives. It was about all the pain she could take for a day. The only good thing that she experienced was Anakins love, but she even felt guilty about that too. Rey felt it as some sort of intrusion, as the feelings she felt were not hers to feel. 

Rey wanted to curl up into a ball and die. What was she going to do now. Everything she knew was gone. Even if she went back to Jakku, she probably wouldn’t survive. Putt probably died in the “incident”. She felt anger arise within her. Why did they do this to her? She would have been perfectly fine with living out the rest of what little years she wouldve had left as a scavenger opposed to being forcefully promoted to “apprentice” under the influence of a stranger who said she was strong with something she knew absolutely nothing of!

Rey turned her body towards the wall. What would become of her? 

.  
.  
.

Kylo did not sleep either, but instead of staring at his ceiling, he decided to retouch himself with the force. If she was going to learn correctly, he would have to start with the roots. That was something he was not familiar with. Snoke trained him aggressively, skipping the basics. The only experience he had with beginner level training was with Skywalker. He did not agree with his methods, not at all, but at least he could sample some of what he did to start her out- to form a new way of training. 

Kylo sat peacefully on the air, letting the force flow through him, letting the force defy gravity for him. It was not something necessarily difficult to practice, but he found it interesting the amount of focus it required. He was able to keep him mind in one place, but at times he wanted to venture off into anger, thinking of all the ways to make himself rage. Being infuriated became a personality trait for him at one point, he wasn’t sure when, but now he craved to be angry, he craved for pain and suffering of others. Something so sick, he even knew it himself, yet he still wanted it. The lust for power through anger ruined him and his mind. 

But now, he wasn’t angry. He was just... existing. There was the force shaping his surroundings and then there was Kylo. The purest form he could be, no emotions, no thoughts. He did not like venturing out of his comfort zone, but he found his mind slipping at ease. 

Something he did not like. He fell to the ground, accusing the sudden peace he felt as a weakness. He let out a grunt as the his body thudded on the floor, rattling his helmet set beside him. 

He almost rolled his eyes, but ignored the urge, viewing giving up as a weakness. He would try, try and try once more until he felt trained enough to train himself. 

But morning was already here, and his time to prepare was drained up. He decided that he would only teach Rey about the force through talking to her today. He would leave the training part for tomorrow. 

Kylo ran a hand through his hair and glanced at his clock next to his black sheets. He was almost ready, he just needed to take a shower and he would wake her. 

.  
.  
.

Rey had just finished figuring out where the light switch was in her room when she began an endless pace back and forth, walking past her bed for what seemed a thousand times. She wasn’t thinking of anything particular she was just... awake. She felt nervous, a heated feeling in her stomach splashing against her consciousness, whispering words to make her anxiety spiral out of control. 

She supposed it was her long hours of staying aboard the ship, getting nervous of being in new surroundings, but she wasn’t really feeling anything towards that. In fact, she actually felt the abundance of plants comforting. Stopping, she lifted her eyes from the floor to a pink rhododendron plant near the mirror in her quarters. She thought it looked wonky up against the black wall, but nothing could take away the natural beauty of it. She lifted her hand to feel the soft leaves of the plant, tracing her fingers up to the petals. It was gorgeous, unlike anything she had ever seen, except for the diagrams of textbooks she found scavenging.

The flower made Rey feel at peace with her self. But she also felt dirty. Normally she wouldn’t bother to shower (mostly because she did not want to waste water) but she was not at Jakku, where she could go days without communication. 

Rey looked for any sign of a bathroom leading from her quarters. She did not wish to venture out into the cold hallways of the ship with the embarrassing sight of dirt coated on her skin and face. She smelled more like oil than body odor she was so filthy. 

Reys eyes lit up as she noticed a small door behind one of the massive plants he had placed in her room. She pulled it open with no effort and gawked at the sight. To any normal person, it was just as simple small bathroom, but to Rey, it was royalty. She pulled off her clothing, folding it neatly on the sink counter and fiddled with the knobs of the shower until it was a perfect temperature. Rey never thought she would want to bathe in hot water, but she was not on Jakku, and the rooms were kept exceptionally cold here. Rey quivered at the beating of water down her back as she climbed in. She felt the water pressure to be just right as she rolled her head back, letting it flow through her hair running against her scalp. It was one of the best physical feelings she had ever witnessed. For as long as she was going to stay on this ship, showering would probably be her favorite thing to do. Her mood lightened with each minute she spent basking in the warmth, cleaning her self with soft soap and shampoo that smelled unbelievably good. So this is what humans experience off of Jakku. She felt it very tempting.

Before she could bask any longer, she realized she had finished cleaning and was now only wasting water. She frowned and turned off the water and closed her eyes when the even colder air from before hit her skin, but she was not unhappy. Oh no, not at all. She felt greater than she ever felt in her life. She felt so stress relieved and comfortable in her mind, Rey forgot her troubles. 

But they were brought back when she realized she needed new clothes.

“oh shit” 

.  
.  
.

Kylo did not have to travel far to reach Rey, as all he had to do was walk next door. He had finished getting dressed in his usual black get up, hair still slightly damp from the shower. Kylo did not bother to put on his helmet, for no one would see his face at this hour. It was early in the morning, 6:30 to be exact. He expected her to be fast asleep when he knocked upon her doors, and had assumed that when no answer came from it. Getting impatient and forgetting personal privacy, he opened the door and barged in. 

He was immediately enraged with no sight of her, but stopped him self when he heard her scolding herself from behind the bathroom door. Faint, but he could hear her struggles. 

Not sure of what her problem was, and not wanting to venture into the void of women issues, he knocked at her bathroom almost tripping over a plant in the process. 

“Ahem... apprentice,” he did not like that word for her. “... Rey, I am ready to begin your training, please finish and meet me out side my quarters.

He felt a slight heat arise to his cheeks as he walked away embarrassed by his own intrusion. 

“Uh... wait! I need a change of clothes...” 

He could hear the embarrassment in her voice too. 

“I will see that you are provided clothing.” 

He would have to fetch something himself, no one would suspect anything if he saw it to himself to provide. It would preclude the risk of gossip around the ship. An interaction from middle school still prevalent today, on a Star Destroyer. 

What do women wear? 

It was a foolish question, but Kylo genuinely did not know what to get her. Noticing he was trying hard to come up with a solution, he stopped scoffed at himself for it. He went with giving her an older robe he used wear as it was better then nothing. She was also not one to be picky, at least assuming from her origins, so there was no need to try hard. 

He returned to her quarters with a clean set of robes for her. 

Kylo did not have to say anything in order for her to already know that he brought her something as he walked out, giving her privacy. 

Rey peeked the door of the bathroom open, steam rapidly diffusing from it, and snatched the clothes into the warm room. Rey was unused to the dark color of the clothes, she had only ever worn beige sets. These were all black, and very protecting. She could surly not return to Jakku with this without having a heat stroke. 

As Rey tied them to fit her waist, she realized that these were his clothes. The size difference was extremely apparent when half of the sleeve draped from her hand. She rolled the sleeves up as far she could and still looked weird wearing them. Maybe she just wasn’t used to the change. But Rey found her self tripping over the robe and convinced her self that it was most definitely the robes. 

“Thank you for the clothes” she said opening her door. 

“You’re-“ he turned around to face her and saw the massive size difference. 

Rey could have sworn that she saw the faintest appearance of the corners of Kylo’s mouth twitch, but only for a split second. 

“...welcome.” He said clearing his throat, darting his eyes away in the process.

“What” she accidentally let her reaction slip to his. 

“You are very small” 

They looked at each other blankly for what seemed to be an hour, but then finally Rey lost it. She let out a giggle to the odd choice of words and looked down to shield her face. To her surprise, Kylo did not punish her for laughing at him. She couldn’t see his face, but she felt him smile. 

And Kylo was smiling. He wasn’t sure why, not did he like the feeling, but his comment was a bit off. He trashed he smile after a few seconds and waited her to do the same. Still distracted by her funny outfit, he tried to focus on telling her what to expect today. 

“as you already know, I will train you in the ways of the force.” 

He could already see her face morph into a “not again” face. But he knew her ignorance was holding her back. 

“Today I wont be doing that.” He said, waiting for the expression in her face to change again. 

Why did he even want to know what she felt...

He continued.

“To start to learn the force, means you have to start from the very beginning. You can’t skip around here. You can’t have a tree with out roots.” 

“What is the force?” 

“Good question Rey. ‘What is the force?’” He stared into her hazel brown eyes. They were drained of the revolt they once had and now filled with innocence and curiosity. 

Rey...

The name kept repeating in his mind. 

What an interesting girl...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooeeeeooieoeoeoeooeoeoeoeoeoeoeooe o


	5. A bond is formed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo accidentally form a permanent force bid and they both act like idiots with emotions as they try and figure out what to make of it. In the end, it only end up being them a loser and Kylo realizes hes got no control of emotions around her. I wonder why 👀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy it’s been a while. Trust me, it only goes up form here.

2576 words...  
.  
.  
.

“Ok...so, your telling me, there’s some sort of entity that surrounds us all and binds the universe together...”

Kylo brought his hand up to his scarf and tugged on it to release some stress. Rey was not an easy learner, at least when she didn’t desire to learn. 

“...yes. Well, the force is not an “entity”, it’s an energy.” 

“Same difference?” 

“Do you even understand what I’m saying at all” 

“No”

Kylo brought his eyes to hers and stared. It then dawned upon him that he hasn’t outraged against her attitude yet. Normally, he would strike anyone dead if they dared even speak to him in another manner than scared and respectful, but Rey was different. He couldn’t strike her if he tried. And that wasn’t something he was ready to admit yet. 

“Rhetorical question...” he said face becoming more helpless than stern. 

Rey seemed to pick up on his sudden change in attitude and almost asked him what was wrong, but stopped her self. She couldn’t just let her self be this vulnerable... she didn’t even know why she was being so casual with him. And this was the longest conversation she had had in 14 years. And she was having it with the man she is supposed to hate. 

“Supposed to” circulated her mind for a second, wondering why she set her mind set like this, but shrugs it off when Master Ren gets closer. 

Rey could feel something, for a split second, she felt something pulling against her chest and her mind. But these feelings were quelled once Master Ren began to speak. 

“Stay still.” 

Rey froze, unable and unwilling to move. She wasn’t sure she felt fearful, but she knew it was not wise to revolt at this moment. 

Kylo took off his gloves as he stood over her in his white bedroom chair. She needed to feel the force if she was going to ever open up. Her brought his hands to the sides of her heads and caressed them. He could sense her tenseness and hesitation. 

“Close your eyes.” He said, voice smaller but deep and thick. 

Rey was about to burst open. What was he doing? 

“Relax. I’m trying to let you feel the force.” It came off more as a command then a gentle remark.

Slowly but surely, Kylo felt Rey’s heart rate lower and her brain start to clear. Kylo closed his eyes as well. He was almost able to form a connection, but she was still blocking him. He would never dare use his force in this way on anyone else, he would just impose stress and trauma upon their minds until they complied. But he was opening his mind completely for her. Raw, and on display for her to see. But it was just a lesson, he was only trying to teach her a lesson- to lure her to him. 

“Rey, try to let down your walls. Your blocking me” 

She wasn’t sure how to do that, but she definitely could feel something- a presence edging along her conscience. It sent shivers down her spine, having two minds inside her head. 

Unconsciously, she let him flood into her mind. She almost jerked back at the immediate coldness of his presence. But she calmed her self when she found his warmth hidden under it. 

He felt her search for a comfortable display of his conscience. He tried his best to put up a firewall to his more sensitive parts, but he didn’t become angered when she edged upon them. She was new at this and exploring it. She was curious and that was what he wanted. 

Rey felt dizzy as she came back to realize that he could easily search her thoughts, and find out what she saw on Jakku. But she wouldn’t let him know, as long as she was on this star destroyer. 

“Don’t, don’t search me” she said almost slurred, as if she was focusing on something else. 

Kylo spoke to her through her mind. 

‘I won’t. You feel it now don-‘ he was cut off by her sudden frantic confusion. 

“W-w-What was that?! What did you do-“ 

Kylo tried to gain control of her anxiousness and suppress it for her. 

‘I’m talking to you through your mind’ 

Rey was silent for a few moments before hesitantly trying it back. 

‘...you can hear me?’ 

Kylo felt himself shift at her soft words echoing through his mind. He could hear her and only her. Any other background noises were tuned out at that time. Her words had ended a few seconds ago but he could still feel her footprint in his head. 

‘Who’s head are we in’ 

Her question was random, but it was valid. They were sharing the connection. It was in both. They formed a bond- and real bond. Kylo abruptly tried to draw back, realizing what he had done. He tried to abort the connection but it did not die out, he could feel it tugging their minds together. Still frustrated by his useless efforts, he still felt her benign presence with in him, stained like wine on white cloth. He felt her panic when she saw his panic. 

“W-what’s wrong Master Ren...” she felt her voice waver with fear as she saw him step back, emotions glaring up. Did she make a mistake? Is she going to get hurt? 

“You, I- we-“ he stuttered over his words as he tried to explain his mistake. 

“We have a connection... a force bond” 

This didn’t explain anything. 

“I thought that was what we were trying to do...” she said, more so fused than scared. 

“No, no, you don’t understand... it’s-it’s permanent” 

Kylo looked at her, unaware that he was waiting for her reaction like a child to their mother. He wasn’t sure what he felt by the bond, but he was afraid she would enrage. 

“We are permanently stained in each others mind. We will always share a conscience now” he said it more informative than frightful. 

“No, no, that’s...” she looked at him, suddenly understanding what he meant. He would always be in her mind. “I refuse it” she said, demandingly. 

And the just like that, she willed her self to block him. And they felt normal once again, except for the small exception that it only numbed it. 

“Rey I- I didn’t know that would happen, these things... these things are so rare. They just don’t happen” he tried to step closer but then stopping, knowing it would only strengthen the bond. He was glad she was able to block it, but even his cold heart felt guilty. Over something so trivial. He had killed before and never felt this way. What was going on?

Rey became frantic. She felt a panic attack run over her as it dawned upon her. “Permanent” was a long time. Letting her feelings get the best of her, she jolted over to Master Ren and grabbed his arms. 

“Tell me how to get rid of it!” 

“Rey I cant-“ 

“Tell me! I don’t- I can’t have you always in my mind. I don’t want that!” 

“I’m sorry” the words slipped out too easily as he felt saddened by her pain. He was so caught up in their emotions, he didn’t realize that the bond opened up again, new, strong and raw pulling and tugging against them. Jagged on the out sides but warm and comforting as they opened it up. He felt compelled to ease her pain as she gripped his arms and hit his chest. 

“I don’t even know you...” the words hit too close as he let his firewalls crumble and collapse within him. He couldn’t hide from her. She pretty much controlled his emotions at this point. He stopped and considered this. He couldn’t have complete control and composure with her, she greatly effected him. Was it the force? Was she using the force with out knowing it? It must be, she couldn’t just effect him like this with tears and cries. 

Kylo surrounded her with a feeling of sleepiness, this was the only thing that could really ease her. Rey felt him pushing it upon her and tried to resist, but she was already dizzy and stressed. Maybe it was best to just give in. 

Kylo caught her as she let her self fall to the ground, releasing his sleeves. He felt the bond ease and subside, and he picked her off her limp feet. He carried her back to he quarters, opening her door with a wave of his hand, something only he could do. His hair caught against leaves as he walked past the tall plants against the walls of her room. 

Her body was carefully set down in her bed and Kylo pulled a blanket over her. He stood there for a second, watching her tears dry against her nose and face. What a turn of events today took. This was something that he couldn’t ignore, and more importantly, something Snoke wouldn’t ignore either. Unless he tried to hid the extra presence of her mind, Snoke would surely punish him for getting in such a situation. 

But he tried not to focus on that. He could now see what she saw. What she saw in that old star destroyer. He felt guilt when he attempted to barge in, but ignored it. He shut his eyes and entered her. He was greeted with no response as he started to search. He saw flashes of memories, little fragments of joy from finding parts on Jakku and hunger. He as tempted to see her bad memories. He could see her memories flooded and plagued with images of starvation and loneliness. It was similar to what he felt in a way. He could never understand the starvation and malnourishment she had undergone, but her loneliness was like looking in a mirror. They were both starved of family loving. He didn’t even care about what he was originally there for. He was eager to see what her life was like before. 

A young girl- maybe the age of 8 or 9- climbed the sides of machinery. She was bruised everywhere and her hands were bloody and dry from climbing. A large piece of metal was attached to her back, tugging her down, but the girl persevered through the tugging and climbed down slowly. She must have been at least 30 feet from the desert sand when her hands began to give out. A young girl, full of energy, even had limits, however hers were severely affected from her abnormally skinny structure. The girl let out a sharp shriek as she was plied from the sides of machinery and dragged to the ground by the heavy piece of metal. Kylo felt him reach out for her instinctively but it did nothing, and when her body crashed hard against the desert sand, he was only grateful that it want anything else she landed in. Kylo felt a tear rub down his cheek as her next memory was waking up 2 days later having bugs pick at her skin. What a terrible life she had. Something he couldn’t imagine. 

Rey creeped back to day when she felt her memories being rummaged through. Fortunately, she felt too saddened by his darkness, and all she could do was question quietly. The room was dark, but she could see him hovering over her. His eyes were closed and a tear fell from one of them. She almost felt compelled to lift her hand and wife them away. 

“What did you see” he soft voice interrupted his feelings. 

He felt suddenly embarrassed by his clumsiness. 

“Nothing” he turned away. “Get some rest, meet me tomorrow at 9 am sharp.” 

Rey felt almost frustrated as he started towards the door. 

“No...” she lifted her hand and unawarely held on to him through the force. 

“You saw something bad, something bad form my memory, tell me” 

Her eyes were still closed and her voice was still drowsy, but she wasn’t going to let it slide.

Kylo thought for a second as he tried to gently free himself of her grip. Should he tell her?

“Master... I already know what you saw, I just want to make sure your ok...”

At any other moment, Kylo would have taken that as an insult, to assume he was inferior to a tragic event, but he really wasn’t ok. He felt severely saddened by her pain. 

“I’m fine.” 

Rey grew frustrated and dragged him to her through the force. 

She opened her eyes, blinked and sat up towards him. She released him, but he did not flee. They looked at each other through the darkness, already seeing each and every detail of their faces even if there outside vision couldn’t receive it. Rey spoke through her force bond. 

‘Master Ren, I apologize for my actions today. I don’t hate your presence, I was just confused and frightened by this thing. It’s new, and I’m sure we can work it out. I don’t have anywhere else to go now, and I can’t return to Jakku, so it looks like I’ll be stuck with you for a while. I’ll learn the force with you and I will practice it. My life doesn’t have much more meaning then that anymore... and I realize that now. So I will cooperate from now on, but first, I need clarification that you will respect me too. And in that note, I need to know that you will be open with me, and tell me what you feel.’ 

Kylo almost felt apart as her the powerful words echoed through the bond. She was most definitely meant to fight along side of him. He had never desired or felt more compatible to work with someone until now. 

‘I was saddened by what happened to you. Was that something that happened often...?’ Kylo felt small through the bond, almost convinced his small words were absorbed by the powerful connection. 

‘It happened a few times. Never as bad as that though. I was severely dehydrated and hungry when I woke up and I ended up stealing from my employer. I got in trouble, but it was better than dying I suppose.’ 

He felt a slight comedic ending to her words. However this was not a laughable subject. Rey reached up to his face and wiped a tear away. 

“You’re better than I thought” 

Kylo let her words seep in and pleasure his dark and broken mind, giving him a sense that at least someone cares for him. She continued to empathize.

“You were lonely just like me once” she said, hand caressing his cheek. 

“No, you still are...” she said, a frown forming. 

“You are too” he said instinctively, throwing her assumption back at her. But she was correct, he was starved. 

Before she could continue he lifted his hand to hers and pulled it away. This was enough for one day. Kylo straightened himself up and walked to the door frame. Rey was still reminiscing the warm tough of his hand when she brought her emotion rich eyes to his. 

“Training. 9 sharp. Goodnight.” Kylo almost stepped out side the door when he stopped to look back and got lost in her eyes. He felt a half smile creep upon his face, awkward and weird looking, but it made her smile. 

And that was all he needed to walk out. 

What a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ty for reading, comeback in a few days or so for the next chapter 😌


	6. Wooden Sticks and Harmful Words

3015 words

.

.

.

“How has your lessons been going, is the girl learning well?” Snoke’s powerful jagged edge voice echoed through the red walls of the room.

Kylo had been up all night, only thinking about and feeling the new presence in his mind. He relished in Rey’s light for most of the night, hearing her soft breathing and edging against her conscience just enough to be with her without her realizing it. Time ceased to exist as he sat up in his black sheeted bed watching Rey sleep. Some of the time, he had spent being angry with him self for the unexpected bond, but he would forget it when ever he noticed Rey’s emotions would shift through the bond as she dreamed. Thankfully, her dreams of his grandfather had subsided for the night, allowing peaceful dreams to slip in and overtake her mind. Kylo had spent so much time thinking of her, he was tempted to remain in his bed when the annoying reminder that Snoke had wanted to see him had popped in his mind. But he would have to go, on time and completely emotionless, so Snoke wouldn’t suspect anything. He spent a few minutes trying to quell the bond, hoping Rey wouldn’t wake up and burst through his weak walls. It was risky, but he figured it wasn’t likely to happen since it was 2 hours before they had to meet for training.

Now, Kylo kneeled before Snoke, trying to hide his slight nervous feeling of being caught. He answered all his questions as well as he would have before he met Rey, but he was still fearful that Snoke would see that all he did was bask in her lightness all night, for once choosing light over darkness. He began to feel guilty about that as well, but he couldn’t possibly hide himself from something that was already apart of him now.

“Yes, she’s getting stronger each day. I predict she will be ready in about 2 months.” He almost cringed at the time limit he gave Snoke. 2 months? She already knew how to handle the force and more in just a few days. All she needed was a few lessons with how to manage her powers and how to use a light saber, which wouldn’t take more than 2 weeks. Kylo knee why he gave the number, but he wouldn’t dare speak it aloud. He wanted her to stay innocent as long as possible before she was introduced to the death and suffering part of the force.

“I feel her presence growing as well,” Snoke looked up in pride, as if he was her teacher and not Kylo. “Bring the girl to me one of these days, perhaps she will be ready sinner than you anticipate.”

Kylo nodded and started back towards the door.

“Wait.”

Before Kylo had time to respond, he felt his body being dragged backwards, back to Snoke. Did he find out?

Kylo turned his anxious eyes to him, feeling the fear prickle up his spine as he watched Snoke grow frustrated with reading him.

“You feel drawn to her...” Snoke said, leaning forward with squinted eyes.

Kylo disregarded the statement as he quickly prioritized suppressing the new bond as much as possible. He felt him brush against it, tasting only the out skirts of the bond. Kylo hoped he would assume it to be his new relationship with Rey and that was it.

“You desire her. You want her to fight along side you.” Snoke drew from his mind, hopefully concluding Kylo’s thoughts on Rey.

“I have found that Rey- my apprentice, is someone who I desire to work with in the future.” Kylo said it as professional as possible.

Snoke actually smirked at Kylo, and in response, Kylo felt sickened by it for some strange reason.

“It’s only natural that you take interest in her, I had for seen that when you first notified me of her existence. You desire her as a companion. We will have to see if she is worthy and able enough to fight along side you.”

Kylo rubbed his throat as he felt Snoke release him. He felt very angered by the fact Snoke was teasing him.

He aggressively walked past general Hux on his way out, as he had saw him out of the corner of his eye watching from behind the doors of the room. Kylo would have force choked him if Snoke wasn’t in front of them, but to his pleasant surprise, his eyes followed Hux’s limp body as Snoke drug him through the force to bow before him.

Kylo felt himself smiling, but stopped as he got closer and closer to his quarters. The thought penetrated him like a needle through a balloon as it dawned upon him that he and Hux were just Snoke’s play toys that he could choke and throw around when ever he wanted. In the end, they were just puppets, playing the game of “what planet should we blow up today”.

Kylo came to a stop in the deserted hallway that lead to his and Rey’s quarters. Was he really just being used?

What was the point of just blowing up planets because they disagreed with you?

‘Master Ren?’

Kylo was so caught up in his own affairs, he didn’t even notice Rey penetrate the bond. Kylo instinctively looked up, lifting his eyes from the floor and onto the door in front of him.

‘Master Ren, I’m already in your quarters, just as you asked’

Shit, what time was it? Kylo face palmed him self, and opened the door with a wave of his hand.

“Master Re-“

“Rey,” her name slipped his mouth as soon as he looked at her, almost effortlessly.

“Are you okay?” Rey lifted her self from the chair she had previously been sitting in, and she lifted her hands to touch his arms as a gentle gesture of reassurance.

He felt her expose her mind to him once more, allowing her light to radiate on him. Tempted to bask once more in her presence, he grabbed her hands and told her through the bond what troubled him.

‘My Master wants to see you. He wants to expose you to-‘ Kylo stopped and thought. By opening up to her, he would expose the bad things he had done.

‘He wants to expose me to the bad side of the force, the death, the pain and suffering.’

Kylo lifted his gaze back to her, staring in shame.

‘You’re too easy to read you know.’

And with that, she drew away from him, taking a few steps back, waiting for him to snap out of it and start instructing her. It took Kylo quite the will power to set aside his craving for the closeness of the bond. He shifted his jaw, shutting his eyes, and stood up straight to stretch his spine.

“Catch.” Regaining control of his thoughts, he tossed his light saber to her.

Rey caught it with the force before it even hit her hand.

“Woah-“ She seemed more startled to see it floating above her palm than the fact that she was the one who was levitating it.

“This- I’m doing this?” She looked to Kylo, watching him look only with professional eyes at her.

“You don’t need much training, in fact, you already know it, you just need to learn how to manage it. It runs strong in you, and fortunately, that only speeds up the process in which you learn things.” Kylo circled her.

Kylo stopped behind her. Rey suddenly couldn’t move.

“Wha- what are you-“ she struggled.

“Close your eyes, and focus on the force you feel holding you in place. Think of it as something palpable and can bend easily, grasp it in your mind and lift it off of you.”

Rey calmed her breathing, only feeling nothing but herself, him, and his captive hold upon her. She did as her master has told her, and imagined the scenario of the force being like a blanket thrown on top of her, and easily pulled it off.

Rey felt suddenly free, and heard Kylo stumble backwards a bit in the process.

“You- you really are strong” he said, getting a hold of himself.

Rey looked at him, and turned her head down to the light saber she held within her hand. He saw her pupils expand at the sight of it, and Kylo felt her magnetic attraction to it immediately through the force bond. She clearly desired to wield it as a weapon.

“Ignite it.” He told her simply.

He watched as she hardly swallowed and gazed intensely at the weapon. With the push of her finger, the blade thrusted upwards, sparking out of the gagged yet beautiful edges of the red plasma. She slowly handled it in one hand, and swung it back in and forth. Her sings were benign and small, but her temptation screamed she wanted to slice everything open with it. Something he gave into.

“It’s...” she stared at the red light.

“Beautiful.” I finished the sentence for her.

“Will I- Do you think I’ll ever make one of my own one day?”

“Yes, but for now,” Kylo lifted his hand, and wooden stick answered its call, leaving its place in the corner of the room. Rey didn’t even know that it wasn’t a broom. “you get to fight with a wooden stick.”

He could see the disappointment in her, and it only made him want to tease her. He tossed the wooded stick to her, and she swiftly caught it, with some help from the force.

“So, I can’t exactly fight with wood against a fiery plasma blade.” She used humor to cover up her disappointment, but it was still very clear to him she was not enthusiastic about it.

“Who said we were fighting?” Kylo lifted an eye brow.

“You mean I’m just gonna swing this stick around and fight my good old imaginary friend from kindergarten?”

“Yeah, basically.”

‘How entertaining. I didn’t even go to kindergarten.’ He heard Rey accidentally mumble through the bond.

He wanted to reach out and reply to her, but he was afraid she would burst, like he was holding a swollen water balloon but it was filled with frustration. He knew she was still torn over yesterday’s events, and although he didn’t know exactly know what she was thinking of, it was clear to him. He on the other hand, had never felt more happier for the connection. He wasn’t sure why he liked her in his mind so much, or how much he liked how calm she made him. Kylothought it was just his mind being forgiven to the idea of not being alone, but he could bring himself to actually believe it. She was his equal and opposite in every way possible, and he couldn’t bring his obsession to light no matter the circumstance.

“Rey, I want you to take a few test sings so I can see where your at.”

Rey had to think for a second, she knew how to swing a staff and use it for combat, but this wasn’t a staff, nor something she could put both her hands on the far ends of, well at least in her masters make believe idea that the wooden staff was a light saber. She tried modifying her techniques to work only with one end, and she took a few swings, lunging her whole body forward to demonstrate her power.

Kylo stood before her and watched her mind work, the wheels grinding and turning in her head as she used new tricks he’d never seen used before on a light saber.

“Those were impressive,” he had his both eye brows raised now, and a small smile loosely hung form his face.

“Nah, they were quite sloppy, I’m not used to working with that kind of weapon. My staff back on Jakku held up my weight and forcefulness much better than this peace of shit did.” Kylo watched her go on a tangent about her staff and was amused when she lifted her hands to her mouth, immediately ashamed of her disrespectfulness and accidental choice of words.

Kilo stepped closer to her and put his hands on hers to correct her position while slightly smirking.

“Very true, Rey, that is one piece of shit.” He said shaking his head, and if Rey didnt know better, she would have said he was laughing a bit too.

Rey felt a ferocious blush disperse across her face as she watched him smile. It was a happy sight, to see someone so deeply saddened by life, smile. This time she willingly reached across the force connection and let her stresses from yesterday assuage in his presence.

Kylo stopped positioning her, and lifted his head to meet a pair of glimmering hazel eyes. All he could do was communicate with feelings across the bond, and so she did the same. Neither of them could translate what the other was saying but they both understood that what ever it was, it wasn’t something that could easily be said aloud.

Breaking contact with her to stop himself before doing anything reckless, he watched her slouch with withdraw and had the overwhelming urge to take her into his grasp and strip her away form the feeling, as he was feeling it too.

Before he could beat his conscience into place, it decided to raise his hand to her shoulder, almost to close to her neck, and rested it there. Rey, to his almost humorous surprise, lifted her hand and clenched it to his shoulder. It looked abnormally small on his large frame, but it didn’t drain any power from it.

And in that moment, Kylo knew he was too close to her, to close to giving himself up to her, to close to pulling her in and holding her. He thought to himself, they could rule the galaxy, just him and her, sailing through the mystic sea of stars as they kept each other comfort. His fantasies were stronger than ever, reaching Rey with the slightest slip.

Rey saw his beautiful thoughts, his beautiful dreams and made the first advance. She was the one who pulled him closer to him, who pulled him in to the embrace he only could desire in his dreams. Neither of them understood their needs, and why they carved each other’s presence at the hands of a creature that could kill both of them with a snap of its wrinkled fingers.

“Master,”

‘Call me Ben’

Rey silenced her self. Through the bond and reality.

And so did Kylo.

He couldn’t believe he just let her though, just allowed himself to hear his true name so easily.

‘Ok, Ben’

Rey felt satisfied as she felt Ben tighten his grip around her. And for once, she saw things from his perspective, she saw his terror of the creature controlling him, and his attraction for her presence.

‘What happened today?’ It hadn’t even reached noon, and Ben was already talking to her in a more personal manner than he ever thought possible.

Ben lifted her from him, just enough to view her concerned face. It made him feel elated.

‘There’s someone, I even bow down to, that wants you near him. He wants to use you as a pawn in a game I’m just now realizing exists.’ Ben lifted his hand to the side ofher neck while in embrace.

‘I know, I saw it in your mind’ she said, putting her head placidly back on his chest.

‘Rey, let’s run-‘

No, he couldn’t, he couldn’t ditch his fear and loyalty to Snoke just like that.

‘Run where?’

Ben ran a hand through her silky brown hair, and simply replied ‘no where. There no where to run.’

He felt antagonized by his own thoughts. There really was no where to run.

“What ever happened to your visions?” He said aloud, lifting her off once again, suddenly feeling concerned.

Rey dug her head deeper into his chest. She was clearly disturbed by the question.

“I see things every now and then.”

“When was the last time you...”

“They’re always there, Ben. The memories that aren’t mine. Sometimes I just get hit with nostalgia stronger than other times.”

Ben felt her voice waver at the end of the sentence.

“But you refuse to listen to his story. The actual story of Anakin Skywalker.”

Ben pushed her away. Not this again. His walls bursted through the connection, blocking her from viewing his thoughts.

“I need everything I need to know about him.”

“Everything you need to know, but not everything there is to know.” She flatly retaliated, mirroring his sudden emotionless state.

“Anakin saw through the lies of the Jedi”

“Anakin was told lies about the Jedi”

They both stared coldly at each other. They had both stepped apart, torn only by the one thing Ben refused to let go.

“My entire identity was not built on a lie.”

“This isn’t your entire identity Ben, your identity is what I feel when where share a conscience. Ben, you are who you want to be, you don’t have to continue a legacy that never existed-“

“No, I do choose who I am, and I am Kylo Ren, supreme leader. Don’t get ahead of yourself _apprentice_ , just because I let you call me by something more personal, it does not give you the right to tell me who I can and cannot be. Anakin had the right ideas, until he was seduced by the light once more, and it brought him to his death.”

“No, ben, you don’t know what really happened do you.”

She had her eyebrows furrowed, and her shields were up.

“I think I know everything I need to know about you, _master Ren_.”

Ben turned his head to meet her cold stare.

“You do?”

“Ah, _you do_.” And with that, they both left his quarters. Rey went back to hers, and Ben went to force choke the first annoying person that would cross his path.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven’t uploaded in a while have I.

2,130 words...

  
Rey sat upwards in her tiny bed frame, staring at the wall. The room was dim, but light enough for her to trace the green lines of the plants around her.

Why was it so hard for him to understand? Why couldn’t he just let it go?

Rey felt torn on what to do. After the small amount of time she’d spent here, she already felt obligated to care for Ben and show him the truth about his origins. Rey wanted to apologize and make everything up to him, for she just wanted to be in his presence again. With Ben around, the cold and loneliness of this giant piece of metal floating through space ceased to exist. She felt warm and comfortable with him. Rey almost felt guilty for being able to trust and feel so deeply about Ben when she hardly knew anything about him. She knew everything about his grandfather, but she knew nothing about him.

Maybe that’s where she went wrong.

Rey came to the sudden realization that the reason Ben wouldn’t truly accept her, was because she never accepted him.

Once they truly got to know each other, then they could finally let the truth out.

Rey wiped away her tears and walked away from her bed. She had to talk to Ben.

.

.

.

Kylo was now laying down in his bed, hands sprawled across his face.

Why was it so embarrassing? Why did he give her that look a few hours ago?

Kylo was tearing him self up over this. How could he be so cold to the only person that-

Oh, that’s right.

Kylo finally knew why he felt so bad. He felt so bad because he was throwing away the only chance at happiness he could ever have. Rey. They had formed a literal unbreakable bond, and not only was she starting to change his from the inside out, but he took a liking to her to. He was accepting the bond wholeheartedly. Because it felt right.

Everything felt right with Rey.

How wonderful she made him feel was beyond comprehension. He forgot about his doubts about Snoke, and the pestering little thoughts about Hux antagonizing him late on, because all he could think of- dream of- was Rey.

Many years ago, when Kylo was once surrounded with light, and happiness, he refused it. There was a growing darkness in his heart that would eventually burst if pushed enough. And so, not long after it appeared, his uncle, Luke Skywalker, senses that same darkness and tried to abolish it. Ever since then, the light side has become a forbidden term upon Kylo, as he would refuse and destroy anything that lingered with its presence. But now, after letting it-letting Rey- so blindly into his heart and mind, Kylo now realized how truly beautiful and powerful the light was.

He didn’t understand it quite then, nor could he draw the percise lines between his feelings and destiny, but Kylo was becoming Ben.

He was becoming pure again.

A loud knock interrupted his thinking. Kylo’s bed was located in a room conjoined to his regular quarters, so hearing a knock this loud meant someone wanted to see him bad.

Unfortunately, the only soul who would dare knock that loud is Hux. The little insect like human being who always but him when he got the chance.

One day, when Snoke is destroyed, Kylo would kill Hux in the most unimaginable painful way possible.

Kylo lifted himself from his bed and through a thin long sleeved shirt on.

“What do you want Hux” Kylo said, pushing the button to open his door manually.

But to his surprise, a red nosed girl stood before him with a determined look. It was Rey, and he could tell that she was crying.

“Oh, Rey! I um, I didn’t know you were here.” Kylo said, raising his hands in surprise.

“Ben, I wanted to apologize for being stubborn a few hours ago. We always fight over that one subject, and I’m always so bent on convincing you of where your grandfather came from that I never tried to understand where you came from. I feel like the only way to really connect to you and become closer and stronger is to really know each other better. I let you take a look into my past, and you healed me. I think it’s time I tried to heal yours. Although I may not get to far, I just wanted you to know, I don’t regret this bond at all. I’m happy for it. You gave me meaning and hope, so I feel like I should give you something back.”

Tears were returning to her eyes, and Kylo already stepped forward to comfort her. He pulled her gently in his quarters and shut the doors behind him. The lights were dim in his quarters, as they were on night mode, and the soft orange light reflected off of her face in such a sentimental way. Kylo felt more empathy then than he had ever felt in his entire life.

Kylo pulled out a chair fro her to sit comfortably in and he did the same. He felt some relief return to him as she began to clean up her face.

“It’s really nice and warm in here...” she said while grabbing her shoulders, enjoying the comfortable setting. “It’s cold in my room.”

The way Rey moved provoked Kylo in a way to be astonished by her. He didn’t know what it was about Rey that made Kylo so stunned, but he was memorized. She was truly different in every way.

“I’m sorry, I should have asked for them to install a heating system in your room. My room is the only one that has controllable temperature. It takes up a lot of energy.”

“No, it’s ok, I like sleeping in cold climates for once. I dint have to sweat myself to death in the heat of the Jakku night. It was just the atmosphere of your room was calming. I like it.”

“Hey Rey, I’m also sorry, for yelling at you earlier. I have been really stubborn lately. All I’ve thought about is my mission and dedication for Snoke, but I’m beginning to realize that none of that even matters now because I met you. All I can think about now is how I’ve just been a chess piece in Snokes game. To be honest, I was really only focused on using you to help my find Luke Skywalker, but now that I’ve gotten to know you, you taught me that there is more than what I plan for myself.”

“So I’ve decided that I want to listen to you.”

Rey stared at him with glassy eyes. Funny how he could change so much in a few hours.

“Ok.”

Rey relaxed her mind and let down her walls. She waited for Ben to do the same, and when that familiar presence came to feeling, she let all of her memories of Anakin, flow out into Ben. Rey shuttered, it was hard reliving them and seeing how tragic the life of Anakin Skywalker came to be. And it felt even more heavy once Ben started reliving them to you. It was a curse he would be able to forget or erase. It would stain his mind, and bleach away his original intentions.

He was going to become one with her.

Ben started shuttering as well, tears he had not seen for many years began to fall from his eyes. The scenes were short and fast, almost unrecognizable, but the timing didn’t matter. He caught glimpses of his past. A few memories of Rey’s were mixed in with the bunch, and he would latch on to them to regain strength to keep going.

Rey was now studying Ben, making sure he was alright. She watched his eyes zip back and forth, and while they stared at the floor beneath them, they saw something much different from the dull whiteness of the ground. Rey raised her hand to his head, silently stroking his hair. Everything just felt so natural with him. It came so natural. Every gesture, every word spoken, every action taken, it felt like breathing with him. She wondered if he felt the same.

Once the memories stopped, Ben was relived, but changed. They weren’t as strong, but they were there, and they would be there for as ling as he was alive. The decision he had just made was an enlightening revaluation and yet, also a mistake. Ben realized that this was the contentment he had been searching for all along, and that he found it through Rey and not killing Skywalker. But it came with a price. It came with the price of leaving the dark side, of leaving the home and empire he’d built for himself. He would have to destroy it all. For her. For the future. He had just now realized how completely and utterly wrong he was about everything.

The struggle of knowing that he was a failure hit him harder than any lightsaber stab could.

“Do you understand now?”

Ben lifted his tired body towards hers.

“Yes.” He mumbled weakly.

“What do you understand?”

She wasn’t going to rub this in his face, was she?

“I understand my origins, and why I was wrong and why I’m a failur-“

“No. That’s not what you understand. It’s only part of it.”

Rey took her hand away from his soft hair and softly embraced the side of his face with it.

“You understand now, that you’re not apart of this broken system anymore. You’re apart of our system. The new system. The system in which we reunite you with your family. Ben, you aren’t Kylo Ren any more. You’re Ben Solo, the boy with a beautiful family and past. A past with flaws, but a story to tell, and a story to learn from.”

Ben was lost in Rey’s words. His eyes traced her face, eyes, nose, lips. He was so stunned by her beauty in that instant. How her words struck a cord so deep, so vulnerable, he would agree with what ever she wanted right then and not think twice.

“This is the beginning of your story. This is where it begins. You and me will make it out of here together. You don’t have to kill Luke Skywalker anymore. You don’t have to follow Snokes orders anymore.”

Ben couldn’t try and hold his pride then if he tried. Ben couldn’t do anything. His body seemed to move on its own when hands clasped hers and he leaned in closer to her. The dim light reflecting off her face really made her seem even more godly.

And then with out thinking, or considering options, his face touched hers. His lips brushed hers, and he was lost in the movement of the soft flesh. It felt like, he was waiting for that for a long time.

Rey was lost in it too. All she could feel his lips and mind. It was truly memorizing. All she knew now was him, all she thought of was him.

And then Ben pulled away in realization of his own mistake.

“I-I’m sorry, I-I wasn’t thinking”

“No, no, I-it’s alright...”

They both were about a foot away from each other now, looking down in embarrassing for there intimacy.

“I should- we should get some sleep” urges Ben.

“Wait!” Without thinking, Rey reached out to grab his shirt as he stood up.

She stood up, and faced him.

“I don’t know what that was... but I think I liked it.”

A very noticeable blush dispersed across Bens face. She didn’t know what a kiss was, and that was making him feel even more guilty. It felt like he was taking advantage of her.

“I- well, you should probably get some sleep, you do have training tomorrow...”

“Ok, but... do you mind if we did it again.”

“Rey, do you know what a kiss is?”

“No, what is it?”

“Do you know...” Ben cleared just throat and looked away. “Do you know what sex is?”

“Uh yeah, who doesn’t.”

Rey surprised him everyday. Of course she had no knowledge of romance. Just the basics for reproduction.

Romance.

Bens eyes remained on the floor.

Rey lifted her self up to be closer to his face, and caressed it. She brought her lips to his this time, only pushing them lightly together. She didn’t understand how to proceed further then this, so they stayed in that position for a few seconds.

Ben reaches around her body hastily, as if he was unsure to give in, but the sweetness and happiness of kissing her was to much to resist.

_Forgive me Rey._

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it through my long chapter, congratulations. You are not only more educated in the English arts then before but you have expanded you vocabulary too. Oh-and, hopefully you enjoyed it too😊


End file.
